Of Evil Unknown
by Rain-chin
Summary: Naruto was a child who became lonier every day. Itachi was an elite shinobi who became more insane by the day. The two meet under unusual circumstances and bring forth an unbreakable bond that will set the course of the shinobi world into chaos and destruction.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by the anime 'Monster'. _

Chapter 1: Birth of a Demon

"Don't look at him Kou-chan."

"Eiko don't come close to him."

"Stay close to me Itari, he's a monster."

"Suki watch out, he's dirty, that's what moms says."

Naruto could hear the whispers, but he kept looking forward as if to show no one that he had tears welling up behind his eyes, tears that would only be shed when he was alone.

He was three years old and all alone. The orphanage was where he was headed after a day's walk around Konoha. He had no friends, so he tried to be around people even if that meant watching children play.

He tried to make friends, but everyone avoided him, ignored him, hissed at him or just plainly told him that he was not welcome. When he asked why, no one said why. One time someone told him that it was because their parents told him that Naruto was no good.

After twenty minutes Naruto arrived at the orphanage and slowly walked up the creaky stairs before entering his small room.

The orphanage was a large building that housed many children. It was established shortly after the Kyuubi attacked the village. All the children at the orphanage were children of the people who died during the Kyuubi's rampage.

Naruto could remember so many times that childless couples would come and take the sweetest children away to foster them as one of their own. Most of the children who were adopted were very young. Most children in the orphanage now were children who were too old to be adopted.

But that left a peculiar case, because Naruto was a baby when he was sent to the orphanage. No one wanted him. Other children who were old enough were sent to the ninja academy or regular school. They were given dorms to use as living quarters because they had no parents.

Naruto looked up from his window. Earlier he had read the same manga he had since he could remember. He read for hours before it became night. It was full moon. It also rained. Naruto liked both very well. Sometimes Naruto would look up and ask whoever was listening to make his wish come true.

"Please, please let someone come and adopt me, I hate being alone," Naruto prayed while holding his hands together.

A flicker of wind came into his small room and made his shot bangs wave upwards.

The next days were still lonely to him, as were the next weeks and months. Yet Naruto kept praying and praying.

{Birth of a Demon}

Itachi couldn't help but notice the small boy with blond hair. He was the son of Namikaze Minato. You would have to be a fool not to notice, or an ignorant person. Most civilians became very ignorant after the Kyuubi's attack, so Itachi wasn't really surprised when they demonized the son of the Yondaime.

Naruto was just like Itachi was once. Itachi could remember all too well how ignorant he used to be at that age. It made him a cold and a usually silent companion. It also honed his skills to the point that he became one of the youngest chunin in the entire village. He was to enter the ANBU soon.

Itachi could remember the proud look of his parents. They were so happy for him. His mother made his favorite dish for an entire week and his father gave him new shinobi equipment.

But Itachi wasn't easily fooled. While his parents were proud of him, Itachi could feel their true feelings pouring out of them like water from a water hose. It didn't take long for Itachi to realize what he had become to the Uchiha clan; a political puppet to be used. He realized that when he overheard his parents talking with the clan elders about making Itachi the next Hokage so they could have more influence in the village.

He hated them; his parents, the village elders, the village men, women and children. He hated them all. Itachi was a person, not some instrument to be used to fulfill some delirious fantasies. The Uchiha clan was plotting something, he knew it, but he would never take part of it.

There was one person in his clan that he could not blame. While children were usually not to blame for what their parents believed in, they would all grow up with the idea that the Uchiha were the best in the entire world. Itachi scoffed at their pretentious behavior and ingrained culture.

Sasuke however was not to be blamed. He was his little brother and he loved him dearly, even if Sasuke was being brainwashed by his parents.

Itachi's hatred towards his parents and clan intensified over the years. Now he viewed them as objects that would aid him in his own path in live. If he could, he would end their lives. His hatred made him blind for any forgiveness.

But his hatred wasn't reserved for only his clan. He fostered a hate towards the entire village. Their way of using people like puppets to kill was morbid.

Over the years, Itachi's insanity grew. He knew that he was insane and psychotic, but he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Outwards he was a silent and genius shinobi, hailed as a future Hokage. Inside he was someone on the verge of snapping and shedding blood wherever he saw fit.

Itachi fed his bloodlust with his many assassination missions. He loved the sound of his blade slashing someone's throat open and the cries of his victims when he cut their spinal cord. It all made his skin shiver in pleasure.

Assassination missions eventually became stale and a poor way for Itachi to feed his bloodlust. Sometimes he would make people in Konoha disappear, people who wouldn't be missed. The look on his victim's faces was priceless.

Itachi's bloodlust needed to be fed soon, or else he would really snap and kill a very large amount of people on this night. He wouldn't care if he would be caught and sentenced to death, he had to vent his bloodlust somewhere. Itachi knew exactly where to start.

{Birth of a Demon}

Itachi looked down towards the Uchiha town square. It was filled with people with black and brown hair. They wore various clothes. Some adorned the Uchiha crest on their tops.

Itachi's fingers twitched as he looked at his unsuspecting fellow clan members. Itachi wore a black cloak too large for him. It hid his face and also made the ability to blend in the dark corners of the Uchiha district better.

He pulled out a kunai and brought it up to his face. He gave it a lick before tightening his grip on it.

Itachi was about to jump in the town square and kill them all, but then something tugged at his cloak. He was found out. With anticipation for his first kill Itachi looked over his shoulders to see who had caught him. He blinked when he saw who it was.

It was Naruto. He wore his usual worn out pants and shirt. His blue eyes penetrated into Itachi's cloak, faltering him for a second. Those eyes were so pure, so innocent.

He hated it, he hated that look! Itachi's innocence was taken from him long before he should have.

He didn't want to kill the Naruto because he resembled himself long ago, but Itachi's bloodlust was at its peak, he needed to cut something, anything!

"You shouldn't hide in the corners, everyone in the village only hates me, don't worry, I'm sure they'll accept you," the young child said with a sad smile. The innocence in his eyes was gone, replaced by a deep sadness that Itachi all too much recognized.

Itachi's bloodlust faded. His restless breath became steady and the vengeance in his eyes grew still. He became paralyzed by those eyes.

He cursed those eyes. He cursed those eyes, but he pulled the owner of those eyes close to him and gave the boy a hug. Itachi felt wetness underneath his eyes. _"Am I crying?" _

The two stood there silently for what seemed an eternity. Itachi couldn't let go of Naruto, and Naruto didn't mind it at all.

Naruto felt so happy, he didn't want the feeling to ever go away. He found someone who didn't tell him to get lost or to die. He was in the loving arms of a stranger cloaked in black.

"You're mine from now on," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed but didn't say anything.

{Birth of a Demon}

"Harder!" Itachi said to Naruto who was punching away at the bark of a thick and large tree.

Itachi could see that the blond's knuckles were bruised and red. All the blood vessels in his knuckles were broken. The blood was pasted on the bark of the tree.

Naruto never complained of Itachi's harsh training regime. He finally had someone that wanted him, even if it killed him, he would always listen to him.

"Harder!"

Naruto felt his hand tremble each time he pulled back.

"Harder!"

His hand's felt numb.

"Harder!"

Itachi noticed the sweat, the blood and the look of pain on the boy's face. His bloodlust felt at ease when he was around Naruto. And when they trained his bloodlust had a feast that was a bruised up four year old.

He and Naruto were together for a year by now. The strange meeting at the Uchiha district brought Naruto into Itachi's live, and Itachi into Naruto's live. They trained each and every day when possible. When Itachi had his ANBU missions, he would give Naruto a list of things to work on.

Itachi loved making the boy bleed. The sight of the blond's blood calmed his insanity. Itachi was sure that if anyone saw him training Naruto, they would think that Itachi was a torturer.

Itachi didn't care. As long as he could feed his bloodlust everything was alright. He hadn't killed villagers since meeting the boy. And he even showed mercy every now and then when he was on a mission and an enemy wasn't necessarily to be assassinated.

Naruto, Itachi observed, was a natural at what he did. Whenever Itachi taught him something, Naruto would listen very carefully and work at his assignment until he was a broken piece. The very next day Naruto would be ready to train again, never complaining of training being too hard.

Itachi thought that Naruto had the same aptitude as him in regards to becoming a skilled shinobi, perhaps even surpassing him.

In the past year, Naruto had amassed such technique and jutsu that he was more than ready to pass the genin exam. Itachi wouldn't be surprised if the boy reached chunin level in a year.

Perhaps if the academy knew of Naruto's skill, they would already take him in, but Itachi was having none of that. Naruto was _his _and his alone. The boy was his possession, just like a kunai that he used to kill people with. Naruto however was probably his favorite kunai.

"Enough, time for jutsu training," Itachi said commanding. Immediately Naruto stopped hitting the bark of the tree and laid his bruised and bloodied hands to his sides.

"Do the Academy Three fifty time each jutsu," Itachi said. The boy began performing the clone, replacement and transformation jutsu with ease. He would be done in fifteen minutes.

Although Naruto was a prodigy amongst prodigies much like himself, Itachi did find one vital weakness in the boy's abilities; chakra control. That was to be expected from someone carrying the beast which had the most chakra of the nine. Still, never ending chakra supply or not, it was not acceptable for _his _weapon to have such weak control over chakra.

In the beginning Itachi had Naruto practice chakra control day in and day out. Itachi quickly woke his weapon up every time he fell unconscious. Because of his hard work and diligence, Naruto now did not have weak chakra control. On the contrary, his chakra control was excellent. Itachi knew exactly how to tackle the chakra control problem. It was the same solution that many academy teachers used when their students had abnormal chakra supplies. Well, at least they used to when the Uzumaki clan still existed.

A few hours later found Itachi and his weapon in the former's room in the Uchiha district. Naruto was _his _and so it was Itachi's duty to feed the boy. Just like a blade needed polishing to cut properly, Naruto needed to eat well to be able to perform properly. All those ramen cups that he ate at the orphanage were not doing him any good. The boy needed full grains, protein and good fats.

And so Itachi prepared their meals. They started eating together since the day that they had met.

Soon Itachi decided that he and _his _weapon needed to be permanently together. The orphanage was no place for his favorite weapon. Besides, Itachi could not stand the children at the orphanage giving Naruto hateful looks.

That was one of the reasons that Itachi became crazy and psychotic. People like the owner of the orphanage who brainwashed children to hate Naruto, those kind of people were scum that needed to be cut open and finished off.

Itachi looked over to his weapon and smiled as he saw the boy eat the chicken that he prepared.

Soon Itachi would begin teaching Naruto what the world was really about.

And then there would be two true demons in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. So this is the second chapter of this story. I'm not sure how often I can update, but I'll try whenever I can. In the first chapter I decided to use English names for characters. I changed that for the theme of the story. So I won't use English names for characters anymore. Thanks Decius23 for pointing that out.

Chapter 2 – Kiss of a Demon

Life was so soothing and beautiful. Life was like walking on the air besides the clouds. Life was like swimming in clear blue water without ever needing to go back up for air. Life was simply perfect. Itachi felt that way ever since meeting his blond companion.

Naruto had his head on Itachi's stomach while Itachi had his back against the grass beneath him. It was summer and the weather was very nice. Gentle breezes of air kissed the both of them whenever the wind passed by. A large green tree with a thick bark and many leaves stood behind them and cast a shadow over their forms.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he looked up into the blue sky.

"Yes Itachi-san?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the same blue sky.

"Are you happy?" Itachi asked emotionless like always.

His blond companion didn't answer for a while, but then he said words that always got to Itachi, "my soul is yours, if you are unhappy so am I, if you are happy so am I. There is no question, I am the happiest that I've ever been. With you there are no dark days." Naruto had a way with words whenever he spoke of his emotions to Itachi.

Naruto raised his body before standing up. He stretched his muscles and looked down at his teacher and dearest friend. No, not a friend, Itachi was more than that. Itachi was his family.

"Tomorrow they're going to assign you into genin squads," Itachi said, "you already know you're going to be in my squad."

"Who are the other two going to be? Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the tree behind them. Itachi was the most hailed shinobi in the entire leave village. He was even more legendary than the Three Sanin. He was also in line to become the next Hokage. As such he had some pull who was going to be whose jonin instructor if he wanted to.

"No," Itachi answered devoid of emotion like always, "he's my younger brother and they don't allow blood relatives to be in the same genin squad. That includes a blood relative jonin instructor."

Naruto frowned a little when Itachi spoke of Sasuke. He always felt a little bit of envy towards Sasuke who was related by blood to Itachi.

Itachi probably noticed his frown because he stood and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "he's my brother, but you are more than that to me."

"Let's go," Itachi said after a silent moment before turning his back towards the blond. The weather was great, but it was getting darker.

And the Two Demons were going to wake soon.

{Kiss of a Demon}

Naruto licked her cheek and tasted the fear. She was a civilian from a nearby village that happened to wander through a thick set of forest. She was probably lost. Her eyes threatened to bulge out in fear.

"She's afraid," Naruto said without looking at his companion. They were on their annual killing spree. It didn't really matter who they found. They were dead the moment that they were near the Two Demons.

Across the Elemental Nations a recent rumor sprung up.

Two vicious demons were kidnapping people and leaving dead bodies the day after. They were merciless. In one year both of them had made hundreds of people disappear. Soon they were put into the Bingo Book. They were put as 'unknown but probably A to S class shinobi' because they had killed dozens of jonin as well.

"She's yours," Itachi said.

Naruto licked his lips before looking at his victim's eyes, "you should have stayed home, what were you thinking wandering outside at this hour at this abandoned place?"

The girl who was in her twenties cried and gave a scream. Naruto didn't give her a chance to further hurt Itachi's and his eardrums and silenced her with a kunai. Gurgles of blood could be heard before the sound disappeared.

"That makes ten for me and eight for you," Naruto said in a slightly teasing voice.

Itachi ignored the thirteen year old, "we're heading back to Konoha," Itachi said.

{Kiss of a Demon}

It was the next morning when Naruto sat at his usual seat in class. The class was lively as always and whispers, loud voices and happy laughter could be heard from all corners of the room. Naruto sat in the back of the class next to Hyuuga Hinata.

The class was divided into students from clans and regular village families. The larger portion of the class consisting out of the former. A third of the class existed out of Uchiha students, three quarters of what remained existed out of other clans such as the Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka and the Akamichi clan. The rest of the students had no clan.

The reason because the Uchiha had so many students registered at any given time in any given class was because the founding fathers of Konoha were Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. The Senju had all but disappeared, leaving only Senju Tsunade as the remaining heir. But the Uchiha were still there in their masses.

Naruto remembered that Itachi wanted to kill everyone in his clan before he met Naruto. The blond boy of thirteen wondered what Konoha would be like without the Uchiha clan.

It wasn't because he didn't like the Uchiha clan that he wondered about that, it was because they had the most fascinating doujutsu of all. Black tomoe pasted on a crimson red background. It was the color of blood, and Itachi and Naruto both enjoyed blood.

Naruto averted his attention to the front of the classroom where Iruka had just walked in. The man had a fairly large pile of papers in his hands. He put the stack down on his desk before taking his usual place in the classroom where he would give lectures.

Iruka smiled proudly at all his graduates. They would all branch their ways into their ninja careers just like he did many years ago.

Iruka looked to his right and noticed the ten man group of graduates who were from the Uchiha clan. They mainly socialized with their own. Other than that they were excellent graduates. One of theirs, Uchiha Sasuke, was this year's number one graduate.

To his left the rest of Konoha's clan's graduates sat intermingled with each other. The children from the village families had the same smile as the rest of the class. It was a happy day for all.

Then Iruka looked up to the right of the classroom and noticed Uzumaki Naruto. They had never really spoken privately, but whenever Iruka taught him something, he would come back the next week to show whatever Iruka had taught him at a very high level. Any experienced shinobi could see that the boy was a real talent.

It was a pity however that Naruto chose not to rise to the top of the class, because he stood somewhere in the middle, not too low ranked, but neither too high ranked. Sometimes Iruka wondered if the boy intentionally did that for some odd reason. _"Maybe it's because he is jinchuriki of the nine tails?" _ Iruka wondered sadly. When Iruka was a child he didn't want people to piety him because he had lost his parents, so he pranked. Maybe Naruto was doing the same in the form of choosing to stay in the middle of the ranks. _"But that's nonsense, Naruto shouldn't be aware of his burden yet," _Iruka quickly corrected himself.

The rest of the class had no knowledge of Naruto's talents and they mostly ignored him because he was like a shadow that was there only when you paid close attention. And Naruto did that deliberately, because Itachi said so.

"_Naruto, you are a true prodigy," Itachi said as he ruffled blonde locks around the top of Naruto's head. _

_Naruto smiled broadly when he heard Itachi say that. No one had ever told him that he was good at anything, let alone be a prodigy! He was only four years old and wanted to learn so much more._

"_When you're at the academy, don't show your true talents, stay somewhere in the middle of the rankings, understood?" Itachi asked as he pulled back his hand before dropping down to his knees and facing his dear companion._

"_Yes Itachi-san, but why?" Naruto wasn't going to defy Itachi, because Itachi took him in when no one else would, but he wondered why Itachi wanted him to not gain a high ranking._

"_Because the most skilled shinobi is the most unexpected shinobi," Itachi said before taking Naruto in for a hug. He smelt the boy's hair and made the hug tighter._

_Naruto nodded before resting his head on Itachi's shoulder._

In the next minutes Iruka began dividing the class into squads, "team 1, Raikana Manabi, Fotana Toraki and Kurima Ashita, Team 2, Uchiha Suzuki, Hyuuga Kurata and Akimichi Aito, Team 3, … , … , …" and so the dividing continued before some prominent names popped up.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba, Team 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Totatsu Kintaro," he skipped team 9 because that team still existed, "team 10, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

Finally it was Naruto's turn, "Team 11, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Azami and Hyuuga Keiko."

Naruto knew who Azami and Keiko were. They were both high ranked students so they probably wouldn't stay that much in the way of Itachi and he. Still, it irked him that he couldn't be in a squad with only Itachi.

It was a while afterwards that the classroom was almost empty. The only remaining squads were team 7 and 11.

Sasuke looked to the back of the classroom to see who was left waiting with them. He saw Naruto, not someone he had ever paid attention to, Keiko who was ranked fifth in the class, and Azami. He knew Azami. She didn't belong to one of the high class families in the Uchiha clan, but for someone from a lower family she was skilled for holding the fourth rank.

Sasuke was somewhat envious of the blond nobody. He was teamed up with people that far outclassed him while he was teamed up with people who were below him in every aspect of the shinobi world.

While Sakura was book smart, her other shinobi skills were average. Kiba's taijutsu and ninjutsu was average, but other than that Kiba didn't have much to offer. _"Why me," _Sasuke thought annoyed.

And to top things off, their sensei was making them wait far longer than the rest of the squads. At least his squad wasn't the only squad left waiting.

_Meanwhile_

"But Hokage-sama, it's only fair that Naruto should be placed in my squad!" Kakashi said loudly, surprising both the Hokage and himself.

Hiruzen Sarutobi faced the jonin who was in his twenties. Hailed as the Copy Ninja he was one of Konoha's prized and legendary shinobi. Yet here in the room with both of them was one even more prized and legendary, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kakashi-kun, I understand that you want Minato's son in your squad, but Itachi-kun has requested long before you asked for Naruto to be placed in his squad a-,"

"What? Since when does Itachi the _Red Leaf_ need a genin squad? He's never done so in the years before and now all of a sudden he wants a squad?"

"Kakashi-kun!" Hiruzen said with authority as he rose from his desk. Almost immediately Kakashi became silenced. Hiruzen was known as the _Professor_, but also as one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said with an emotionless tone, "I understand Kakashi-senpai's feelings, but like you said, I requested Naruto-kun last year while Kakashi-senpai has done only a day ago. Clearly he thought that you would relent to his request even though he has not gone through the proper rules," Itachi said sharply looking towards Kakashi who was throwing daggers at him with his eyes.

Hiruzen hid his awe when he looked at Itachi. The Red Leaf, Uchiha Itachi, was only 18 years old but already as strong if not stronger than Hiruzen himself. Yet his strength and skills didn't get to his head. He stayed calm and addressed Kakashi with respect all the while enforcing the rules. Not only that, Itachi was a kind person as he knew from their private conversations. That was the reason why Itachi was announced as the next Hokage. The man was going to be the Fifth Hokage when he finished training his genin squad, as promised between the two of them.

"Kakashi-senpai," Itachi said with a blank expression, "do not worry, Naruto is in good hands."

"Why do you want him in the first place?" It seemed that Kakashi had given up on fighting for Naruto as it was made clear that Itachi was going to have it his way. Still, Kakashi was very curious why the future Hokage wanted Naruto out of all this year's graduates. It wasn't like Naruto was very high ranked like the rest of team 11.

"The boy has a merit in him that I have not seen in a long time. He is also the jailor of the Kyuubi. As you know I have developed a jutsu that can stop tailed beasts. As such, who else but I is more qualified to train Naruto-kun," Itachi stated.

In the years after the crippling attack of the Kyuubi that left large parts of Konoha in ruin, Uchiha Itachi invented a jutsu that could stop the tailed beasts from ever rampaging in the Elemental Nations again. It was an S-class Konoha secret that only a few knew about. Itachi was the only person who could use the jutsu.

"Fine, but if Naruto gets hurt I'm coming for you," Kakashi said in a serious tone.

The room remained silent. It was not always that someone made threats to a future kage, let alone the future kage of their own village. Still, all people present in the Hokage's room understood that Kakashi meant no harm.

{Kiss of a Demon}

After what seemed an eternity to Naruto, both Itachi and Kakashi entered the graduate's classroom together.

Itachi looked like he always did; no emotions.

Kakashi however seemed distressed. Normal genin wouldn't be able to tell, but Naruto was only genin by rank. The blond wondered if Itachi and Kakashi had gotten into an argument of some sort.

Kakashi walked in the classroom annoyed. He really wanted Minato's kid in his squad so he could watch over him in his sensei's stead, just like his sensei did for him when his own father had died. With all his shinobi duty he couldn't possibly have taken care of Naruto before, now was the perfect timing. Or so it seemed because Itachi wanted Naruto. _"Who am I kidding?" _ Kakashi admitted to himself. If he wanted to, he could have taken Naruto in the day that Minato had died. But Kakashi hadn't. This was his punishment.

Kakashi gave one quick look towards the one genin in Konoha that looked like the mirror image of a younger Minato and sighed inwardly.

"Team 7 meet me at the roof," Kakashi's voice sounded awfully a lot like Itachi's, empty of emotions.

Kakashi never resented someone, not even the people who wanted his dad's head, not since Obito's died, but today for the first time in his life he felt regret and a slight anger. As he left the graduate's room he looked over his shoulder a final time towards Uzumaki Naruto. _"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," _were words that were sounded in his mind but wanted to be said through his lips.

Itachi watched Kakashi leave and then his squad. His brother Sasuke gave him a smirk when he passed by. Itachi nodded towards him.

Itachi hovered his gaze over his future students. Both Azami and Keiko were excellent genin. They were both hardworking and learned adequately because of their experiences. He looked towards Naruto and locked eyes with him.

Itachi could read Naruto like an open book. His companion was excited, more excited than he had ever been. Perhaps the fact that their bond had been extra fortified through a squad has made him happy. Itachi didn't mind, as long as Naruto would stay by his side forever he didn't mind anything.

Azami and Keiko eyed the Red Leaf with admiration and respect. They couldn't believe their ears when it was said that they would be taught by the most legendary shinobi in the leaf village. Uchiha Itachi was even more legendary than the Sannin. There wasn't a single shinobi in the Elemental Nations that didn't know Uchiha Itachi. And he was going to be their teacher.

"I don't ask for much, just that you listen to me, do as I say and learn from my teachings to the best of your ability," Itachi said, interrupting the silence. He took his gaze away from Naruto and focused on the whole group of three.

"It may not have been said before, but to become a genin you must pass the academy exam and also the test that the jonin teachers have prepared," he looked over their faces to find surprise. He found none, which wasn't surprising because many families told their children of the jonin's test. Naruto knew through Itachi.

Both Azami and Keiko were mesmerized as their new sensei spoke. Deep down inside the girls wanted nothing more than his approval.

In the next seconds Itachi explained his jonin test.

"Understood?"

"Yes sensei!" The three spoke in unison. Itachi then made his departure by using the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto absolutely loved Itachi's test. It portrayed Itachi's inner feelings and the battle that he fought over his insanity. Though filled with riddle, Naruto immediately knew what Itachi was referring to. His teammates were on to it as well, but if Naruto didn't help them, they would be stuck for days trying to solve Itachi's test. They only had one afternoon.

"Bring me the Demon's Kiss," was what Itachi had said.

{Kiss of a Demon}

"Naruto, there is nothing here," Azami said in an ice cold voice. Naruto didn't come close to her ranking in class and was an average shinobi if anything. _"Why did I even listen to the idiot?" _

Keiko was quiet for the better part of the trip that team 11 was taking. After hearing Naruto's reasoning, she was convinced that what he said was true.

_The Demon's Kiss _in reality was a statue somewhere in the northern part of Konoha where there were high hills. Naruto had shown them a book with a picture of the statue. Next to the statue the first Hokage stood grim faced and held his arms crossed over while facing whoever took the picture.

"Why is it called the Demon's Kiss if it's just a statue of a demon?" Azami asked impatient.

"Because the statue portrays a demon that used a female's form to seduce the shodaime in his youth. Many of his close friends died because the demon lured them away. She then gave all her victims a kiss that instantly killed them. After the shodaime grew older and wiser he sought out the demon and used his wood and fūinjutsu to imprison her soul into the statue. The demon's soul is said to have passed on to the afterlife, but on many nights people claim to hear weird noises coming from the hill where the statue is placed."

Azami and Keiko were surprised at the detailed explanation that Naruto gave. They didn't think that Naruto was that intelligent.

After an hour of tree jumping in a forest with tall thick trees that steeped upwards, the three arrived at a small forest clearing. Light shone from above where green leaves sprouted from trees with thick barks. In the middle of the clearing stood a lonesome statue.

"Here lies the demon that plagued Konoha during its foundation, may its rotten soul find peace," Keiko read as she lowered herself on her knees to read the plaque beneath the statue.

The statue was the image of a beautiful young woman who had a sad expression.

"Now what?" Azami asked as she turned towards Naruto. Naruto had made a change in wardrobe recently which didn't go unnoticed when the three had formed a squad. Previously the blond wore dark clothes that didn't stick out much. Now he wore black cargo pants, a blue turtleneck sweater and a sword on his back that wasn't usually there. All in all Naruto looked ready for combat.

Keiko also noticed Naruto's new choice of wardrobe and approved.

Naruto gave the girls a look. Azami wore black pants and a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol engraved on its back and on the shirt's shoulder pads. Her Konoha headband was tied on her forehead and had longer cloth which fell back behind her head. She had dark hair that went until her shoulders.

Keiko also had black pants but wore a dark green jacket that stopped just below her ribs. Underneath she wore a black t-shirt. Her Konoha headband was tied loosely around her neck like a necklace. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Before Naruto could answer, the ground beneath them began to tremble. Leaves fell from above and a frightful atmosphere entered the forest clearing.

Azami and Keiko's skin began to crawl as voices echoed throughout the forest. They were sure that this was a part of the test, but it didn't make things less creepy.

"**Who dares interrupt my rest?" **A demonic feminine voice said loudly.

All of a sudden the demon's statue began to crack. Pieces of rock fell down and disappeared into nothingness.

Team 11 jumped back and watched the statue come to live in front of their eyes.

She was the epitome of beauty. Her long sun kissed hair danced in the bright afternoon sunlight. Her skin was milky white, and when Naruto was old enough, he would reminisce about her alluring body.

There was one thing that strongly contrasted the demon's beauty; her eyes. They were red. Blood slowly dropped from her eyes, drenching her white dress and the ground beneath her in crimson.

Azami felt petrified and couldn't move. _"Is this really an illusion?"_

Keiko looked in marvel at the demon. _"It feels too real to be an illusion."_

The only one who still had a cool head was Naruto. Whether the demon was real or not, something he wasn't sure about considering Itachi's tendencies, he had to move quickly.

"Snap out of it you two, move!" Naruto said as he jumped towards the girls and threw them on the ground before they would get hit by the roots of the trees that had come alive. All around team 11 the trees had faces and their branches and roots moved and coiled like snakes.

"Remember, we only have to get the demon's kiss, look at her chest. That must be it!" Naruto said as he looked down upon his two teammates who had wide eyes.

"_The nobody saved us?" _Azami thought amazed.

"_So he was hiding something." _Keiko thought.

As soon as the two snapped out of their confusion they stood and flanked Naruto's sides. They looked at the demon's chest and noticed a ruby necklace in the shape of a heart.

"**Boy, why don't you come here for a kiss?" **The demon said in a way that seemed magical to all males, including Naruto.

"Shit, I can't move my body!" Naruto shouted as he walked slowly towards the beautiful demon.

"Azami, we have to move before Naruto-kun dies!"

"_-Kun?" _Azami thought more surprised that she thought she would be. Then she realized what Keiko was referring to and nodded.

The two girls looked at each other for the slightest of seconds before disappearing in the surrounding trees. The girls dodged the roots and branches that were launched their way, carefully making their way towards the demon.

"**They abandoned you," **The sinister voice of the demon beauty said.

"No, they didn't," Naruto said.

And before the demon could respond several kunai were thrown towards the demon. The demon in return dodged leaving behind strands of cut blond hair.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique," Azami shouted from behind the demon as she exhaled a large ball of fire towards the demon.

"**Not good enough!" **The demon said as she jumped to the side.

Just as the demon landed someone appeared behind her and delivered several strong hits all over her body.

"Eight Trigrams: Eight Palms!" Keiko yelled as she landed eight strikes all over the demon's body.

"**Die!" **The demon hissed as sharp teeth formed, replacing her beautiful red lips.

"Body Flicker Technique," Naruto said as he formed seals. He appeared just in time to deliver a kick to the demon's head that sent her sprawling away. Keiko was unharmed.

"Thanks for the necklace," Naruto said as he showed what he was hiding in his hands. A ruby necklace shone brightly in the palm of his hands.

Azami ran towards Naruto and Keiko. She was surprised that the three of them could work so much in sync in taking down the demon.

"You pass," a voice said as team 11's eyes suddenly felt tired before the world became hazy and finally took on the image of the forest clearing before the statue had come to live. Where the demon previously lay down defeated now stood Itachi with crossed arms.


End file.
